Canvas
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Aku ingin menggambar di hatimu, aku ingin memberi warna di atas kehidupanmu yang putih polos, aku ingin mewarnai hari-harimu yang membosankan itu agar kau tidak bersedih terus, Mello!” “Huh..?” kehidupanmu yang tak berwarna akan ku warnai dengan hatiku


**Title: **Canvas

**Pair: **Matt x Mello.

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **"Aku ingin menggambar di hatimu, aku ingin memberi warna di atas kehidupanmu yang putih polos, aku ingin mewarnai hari-harimu yang membosankan itu agar kau tidak bersedih terus, Mello!" "Huh...?" kehidupanmu yang tak berwarna akan ku warnai dengan sepenuh hatiku. MxM.

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt sedang duduk di tengah-tengah taman Whammy House, dengan buku gambar di atas pangkuannya. Sebuah pensil dan beberapa alat warna sudah dia siapkan, namun kertas gambar itu tetap saja berwarna putih polos, tak ada gambar maupun coretan di sana.

"Oi, Matt."

Matt melihat ada bayangan seseorang menutupinya. Ketika mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, beberapa juntai rambut pirang halus menyentuh wajahnya.

"Mello, rambutmu mengenai wajahku!" Keluh Matt ketika pemandangannya terblokir dengan rambut panjang sebahu Mello, langsunglah membuat yang bersangkutan mengangkat kepalanya dan Matt kembali kepada posisinya semula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menggambar pemandangan?" Tanya Mello, yang sekarang sedang bersandar di belakang punggung Matt. itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh, jika melihat peralatan yang Matt bawa adalah untuk menggambar.

Tentu saja Matt tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Mello. "Yah, begitulah... tapi aku bingung mau gambar apa... karena semua pemandangan ini terlihat bagus sekali, aku tak dapat memilih salah satu..." pemandangan di hadapan Matt ada taman bunga cantik, langit biru dengan awan indah, sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola, dan juga ada para anak perempuan sedang mengobrol di bawah pohon elk.

Semua pemandangan yang dia lihat benar-benar sangat cantik.

"_Well..." _Mello melirik buku gambar Matt yang masih kosong dari pundak anak laki-laki berambut merah itu. "...Aku benci melihat kertas kosong seperti itu."

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" lagi-lagi Mello mengeluarkan pernyataan bodoh yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh Matt, sahabatnya ini mempunyai selera atau pandangan berbeda tentang segala hal yang dia lihat...

"....terlihat begitu hampa dan membosankan... seperti hidupku." Mello melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Matt, membawa Matt untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. "Hidupku yang kosong dan tak berwarna."

Matt terdiam sebentar, dia merasakan kedua tangan Mello semakin memeluknya dengan erat, lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu membenamkan kepalanya di leher Matt.

Dia tahu kalau Mello sudah merasakan pahitnya kenyataan sejak dia kecil, kehidupan baginya bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan, melainkan suatu hal yang harus di perjuangkan. dan prinsip hidup Mello ialah '_jangan pernah membiarkan orang lain untuk merusak dan mengambil kehidupanmu_.'

"Baiklah kalau begitu." tiba-tiba Matt menutup buku gambarnya dan menaruh pensilnya ke atas tanah, Mello mengadahkan kepalanya, dan terlihat bingung ketika melihat Matt membereskan perlengkapan menggambarnya.

"Kau tak jadi menggambar?" Tanya nya dengan lembut, secara perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya dari Matt, dan Matt berbalik badan untuk menatap Mello secara langsung. "Mengapa? Apakah kau tak menemukan objek yang bagus?"

"Bukan, aku tak ingin menggambar di kertas canvas ini." Matt menaruh buku menggambarnya tepat di samping peralatan mewarnainya.

Mello memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu Matt untuk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Aku ingin menggambar dihatimu, aku ingin memberi warna di atas kehidupanmu yang putih polos, aku ingin mewarnai hari-harimu yang membosankan itu agar kau tidak bersedih terus, Mello!" ucap Matt dengan senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah imutnya.

"...Huh?" butuh 5 menit bagi Mello untuk mencerna perkataan Matt barusan, dia langsung tersenyum sumringah ketika dia mengerti maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau memang sudah membuat kehidupanku berwarna sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, idiot." Komen Mello.

Matt tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataannya.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Dear you –CRY- , **_**On: **__**Higurashi no naku koro ni**_)

**MATTGASM: ** selalu Matt dan Mello hingga akhir hayat... xD kenapa ya kalau bikin fic dengan pair mereka itu gampang banget? xDDD thanks for reading~

**OMAKE!: **judul "Canvas" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Coolon_, untuk _finale ending anime Eureka SeveN._


End file.
